Refoundrewrite
by Zedax
Summary: Rewrite of the orginal story Refound:  And all of a sudden the battle stopped. The Jedi just stopped, causing my men to stop as well. "What" Ahsoka, whispered past her lips.


**The stench of battle**

War, is a term that can be defined in several ways.

The way, our current heroine, Ahsoka Tano, would define it. Would be when you watch your friends, guardians, saviours, comrades and lastly army die in front of your eyes.

The stench was unbearable; the metallic smell of blood was rising. As Ahsoka watched the army that served under her, get slaughtered by the so called "peace" keepers of the universe. She couldn't understand it. Way had they come for them? What was so terrible about them? That these people just had to kill.

Ahsoka kept her eyes wide. She was trained for this, but she couldn't move. Somewhere in back of her mind Ahsoka, could feel a gloved hand grab roughly at her upper arm. Firstly yanking her down from her perch, and lastly giving way so two arms could circle around her. Eyes shutting tightly, she heard the quick heart beat through the armour, as a breath less voice sounded over the blasts and explosions that were happening behind Ahsokas back. "They have us, we need to do something…I know your scared Ahsoka. But stand strong you're our leader. And right now is when we need you most"

The arms loosened and soon left her body, _this is war…_ Ahsoka looked towards her reason for her new found strength. Standing tall, she saw her right hand man. Zacharias, Even though he was a head taller, he would bow to her any day.

Their Race, was known as the Lofia's (I know, I changed it, it's better know :3) a distant cousin to the Togrutas. The skin still carried the same rich colour but the head tails were not of three but of many smaller ones. And no horns either. The markings that marked their skin were black and traced all around the body. Each one had its own meaning as well. The wings that stretched across their backs had sleek feathers.

Ahsoka, was the best of her kind. With a skill for ancient battle and a talented mind, it was no surprise that she was the best.

Until 2 stupid, humans came along. The Force was not a bad thing. Actually it was wonderful, it was the sister energy to an even more powerful, ancient force known as Origa used mostly by the Lofias. It was used peacefully until the stupid humans fought over it. Ripping it's carful balance of light and dark. Creating the deadly dark side and one light side.

One human with the dark side as his weapon, went crazy with power, creating an army to conquer all the power for himself and the other created an army to push back the power. This army was known widely as the Jedi army.

And somehow the Origa, was seen to the Jedi as the enemy force. So here was the current outcome of the stupid war, which started with a stupid reason.

Ahsoka turned around, eyes once again facing the murder, the fight still going at full speed. She prepared to jump in, her weapons griped tightly in her bloody hands. She was about to shout an order to the last few men behind her, when a small tug was felt at the bottom of her uniform.

Quickly blinking, Ahsoka looked down to find a small man? with rough looking green skin, wide eyes and large ears. Blinking again, she saw the light saber. Confusion ran through her mind, a Jedi.

On her side of the field? Immediately she pressed her twin swords to his squished looking throat. Ahsokas head whipped around as a growl, came from her throat. She stared at Zach. Wondering how a Jedi got on their side. A shrug of the shoulders was his reply to her deadly glare. _Men_.

"Name is Yoda, yes it is" the green thing said, Ahsoka saw or rather felt no threat in him, so re-moving the blades, she crouched down to his level. The battle, was loud to her ears but silent to her mind as she slowly came into better view of the thing? "Sorry, we are" was all that came from him.

And all of a sudden the battle stopped. The Jedi just stopped, causing my men to stop as well. "What" Ahsoka whispered past her lips.

"Sorry, we are, death and sorrow. Brought to you, we have" he said louder , clearer. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. It wasn't very often Ahsoka Tano, became confused. She opened her mouth in order to ask what he meant by that. When a shriek of a voice sounded behind her "You think after all you have done, you can just…" a death glare from Ahsokas ice blue eyes shut her up. Lotha, the navigator. Smart but didn't know when to shut up sometimes. She stomped her foot, as stomped away. The dust of the planet's surface fluffed up behind her. Ahsoka turned quickly back towards the green Jedi.

"Ahsoka" Her accent cutting into her words. Not often did she use this language. "What do you mean?" She continued on, "You just want to stop the war, after all, it has done, and just stop after you killed nearly the entire Lofia race?" Ahsoka said, her words continued to only come out as a breathy whisper.

"Yes, Yes I am, stop this battle and war, become one force I think is best" said Yoda.

Ahsoka stood straight, looking about the field; all her men looked at her, not understanding what was happening. Her body twitched and moved to look at Zach. He nodded; signally he would stand by her. Her hand moved out in front of her. She dropped her weapon. Ahsoka's men following her lead, "Now you drop your weapons" She said back at her normal voice level.

Yoda grabbed his light saber and dropped it in front of him. The other Jedi followed his lead as well.

A frail hand went up to meet Ahsoka's and a shake of hands soon occurred. This war had finally ended. But what war was to come?

"Before, anything else, may I ask why the change of heart?"


End file.
